The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USCAL5302M’.
The new Calibrachoa plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a Calibrachoa sp. ‘USCAL53002’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,660. The new Calibrachoa plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant within a population of plants of ‘USCAL53002’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Gensingen, Germany on Jun. 8, 2010. Asexual reproduction of the new Calibrachoa plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Gensingen, Germany since Jun. 8, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.